Avenger
by ookami sora-chan27
Summary: He became an Arcobaleno to maintain justice and to avenge the wronged. But, because of that little blunder he became trapped in an eternity as a monster, no longer human, numb to anything but hatred. Now, he has a chance to change it; that is why he must.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice! Hopefully there won't be any flames because of my crappy story. Also, sorry if I have wrong information about Bermuda's flame colour, it's not my fault the manga series aren't colour so how would I know. Yeah? Anyway I hope you find it somewhat pleasing (hopefully), please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ obviously :D

Summary: He became an Arcobaleno to maintain justice and to avenge the wronged. But, because of that little blunder he became trapped in an eternity as a monster, no longer human, numb to anything but hatred. Now, he has a chance to change it; that is why he must win at all cost.

* * *

In his time, Italy was a paradise for outlaws. Life reeked of pure evil and misdeeds and death, to him was an everyday occurrence. He endured all the pain and abused he experienced every day after all he was still alive and had his family. To him as long as they were there all was well.

As a child he experienced the tortures of life and he grew strong, he mastered the flames he discovered that he possessed. His clear near transparent flames were remarkable and he used it to enforce justice and punish those who weren't punishable by law. His ways were unorthodox for he only felt hatred to those who inflict pain on people that is why everyone in his town shunned him. They deemed him a monster, a heartless monster. He only wanted justice yet this is what they repay him. Still he continued to protect the people through the ways he knows and he gained loyal followers who trusted him with their lives. He felt warm inside that he had them, he felt loved.

It was like a dream for him that he finally had some people around him who understood him. It was paradise. But sadly all dreams have to end and we all have to wake up and return to the bitter reality. And to him, his wake up call had been bathed in blood. It was that fateful night that everything changed. His comrades were killed by an unknown group of mafia that were being born when time passed, they disagreed with his ways and thought that he needed to be wiped out. As he watched as his comrades fell one by one and listened to their painful cries as they were burned and shot all hell broke loose. He went on a rampage and wiped out all the men that attacked them. He wasn't called the strongest for nothing.

And yet as he knelt there on the floor covered in blood that was his and his enemies' he felt broken, he felt ashamed, his chest hurt because of all the emotions building in his chest. He felt pain. He didn't like that; he just wanted to lose all emotion and feeling that would obstruct him from attaining justice. And that was when that masked man appeared before him. The masked man stopped in front of him, ignoring the fact that they were surrounded in flames. The unknown man then smirked at him and said "Greetings, I am Checkerface, do you want to avenge your comrades?" he smirked _fool, I already killed those bastards, what more shall I ask for? The damage has been done and I have already avenged them, yet why won't the pain go away? _ He thought.

As if reading his mind Checkerface chuckled, he looked at the latter with confusion (not that he showed it). "Do you want me to take away the pain? To make you stronger?" he smirked as he saw the kneeling man's eyes sparkle with interest and it grew brighter as he added his next words "To bring them back?" Checkerface finished. And what he answered to that man proved to be the greatest mistake he made: he blunder that would cost not only him but his comrades' endless pain of emptiness.

When he became an Arcobaleno he immediately regretted his decision; first of all he turned into an infant and his comrades' revival was incomplete they looked like rotting corpse. They felt nothing: no pain, no sadness, no happiness they were void from any feeling and emotion except for anger. Anger that fuelled their drive to give punishment to the lawbreakers of the mafia, it was horrible. He then dedicated his time in searching for Checker face and forcing him to undo what he had done, but he realized that by doing so he would rob his comrades of their lives. So he harboured hatred to the curse, to Checkerface and especially himself. And as his eternity continued he lived his meaningless life punishing those humans who broke the law. They were now known as devils, no longer human, but that was okay with him for it was true after all.

400 years later things started to become interesting like it was when he observed the Vongola and Shimon. Now their tenth generation clashed their fists. The result was unexpected but he couldn't care less, the only bothersome thing was that his existence was exposed. _Things might get interesting or rather troublesome I suppose _Bermuda thought and he was proven right. After the battle of the two Famiglia's, the man he so loathed with a passion appeared informing him that he was holding a contest and even had the audacity to ask if he would "observe". He might be an infant but Bermuda was certainly not an Idiot, he knew what that Checkerface was implying, the latter came so that he would give a subtle invitation for the infant to join. He would not be made a fool of, and yet days later he found himself thinking of Checkerface's invitation. At first he refused to participate in that hateful man's games but then, he might not be given another chance like this. And with his hatred of 400 years growing stronger even more, he called his comrades and set out to have a little chat with Arcobaleno's Skull-kun…

-Basil POV-

Basil was posted outside the home of the Shimon Famiglia as they bickered and spent time with one another. He smiled "I want to have a contest with Kozato Enma-dono who cornered Sawada-dono…"

"No! Julie, don't you wear that to!" Adelheid bellowed inside the house, all was normal when someone suddenly cries "Who is it?"

"Gah!" the screams began, and Basil who was alarmed by now became concerned with what was happening _what was that ominous flame just now? _He thought and jumped down the post and came to check out what was happening. He peeked through the window and his eyes widened in shock as he watched the scene unfold; chains attacked the Mafiosi and overpowered them in mere seconds. And as Kozato Enma fell into unconsciousness Skull was left down on the floor as he watched in horror as his representatives were taken out. "W-wh-wha… who are you people?" he screamed in his high pitched voice.

-end for POV-

"Hey, Arcobaleno's Skull-kun" Bermuda drawled out, and immediately Skull panicked and stuttered his next words "A… A Transparent… Pacifier!" Skull stammered. Bermuda would've smirked but he had better things to do

"We're interested in the Representative Battles that you're participating in you see." He said as his comrades aligned themselves with him. He was determined to win this game, he loathed this curse with a passion and he dreaded his life of eternity filled with hate. For his sake and the sake of his comrades, he absolutely can't lose.

End

* * *

A/N: maybe this is OOC? I don't really know what Bermuda acts like anyway so yeah. Btw this story probably sucks, I know haha but please review :D


End file.
